


much to do about nesting

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless excuse to write something with ducklings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	much to do about nesting

"Cas, are you watching Animal Planet again?"

There's a complete dismissal on Castiel's part before the chirping continues. It's relentless in all its annoyance but Dean refuses to vacate the safety of his cocoon like structure.

Honestly, it's too early for this bullshit.

The curiosity gets the better of him, and after a few moments of disentangling himself from the sea of blankets, Dean finds himself locating the source of the noise. He just hadn't expected to find himself staring at a nest made of dirty laundry or Castiel to be sitting in the center of it with baby ducks.

All Dean had to say on the matter was that the Aphlac mascot better be paying them by the hour for babysitting.


End file.
